1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric power steering apparatuses for automotive vehicles which provide a steering assist of an electric motor directly to the vehicle steering system to reduce steering force to be applied manually by a vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand that an electric steering assist to vehicle driver's manual steering operation be provided with different characteristics depending on the sex, age, driving experience, etc. of the driver. To address to such a demand, an improved electric power steering apparatus has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. SRO-59-100059, which is designed to vary the vehicle's steering characteristics by switching between normal and sports modes as desired by the driver. The proposed electric power steering apparatus includes a torque detector for detecting steering torque, a control for variably controlling power output from the electric motor in accordance with an output signal from the torque detector, and a servo-rate setting device, positioned within the reach of the driver running the automotive vehicle, for setting a desired ratio of the output torque from the motor to a level of input signal to the control. With this electric power steering apparatus, steering characteristics as desired by the driver can be variably set by the driver operating the servo-rate setting device.
Specifically, the servo rate setting device in the proposed electric power steering apparatus is arranged to vary the relation between the level of input signal to the control and the output torque from the motor an; thereby vary the steering characteristics, by setting an amplification factor of an amplifier connected between it's torque signal input and the output of the torque detector. The servo rate can be set even during running of the automotive vehicle.
However, in the electric power steering apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. SHO-59-100059, the output torque from the motor would undesirably vary depending on the thus-set servo rate even when the steering wheel is operated with same steering torque, although the steering characteristics can be varied as desired by the driver even during running of the automotive vehicle. Because the steering characteristics vary as the servo rate is changed during steering operation, there could occur a sense of "incongruity" in the driver's steering operation, which would lead to a deterioration in the driver's steering feeling. Particularly, variations in the steering characteristics during a high-speed drive of the automotive vehicle would significantly deteriorate the driver's steering feeling and also adversely affect the vehicle behavior. Therefore, a more sophisticated electric power steering apparatus is currently desired which can effectively avoid a deterioration in the steering feeling and adverse effects on -he vehicle behavior.